


Mistaken Identity

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: October 4th: You talkin' to me? - 200 words - Mistaken identity. This is either the best or worst thing to ever happen to your character.Yeah, definitely the worst :D
Relationships: Kami & Piccolo (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 3





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime before the Saiyan saga.

“Gracious Kami, thank you for bestowing your wisdom upon us.”

The voices, numerous and in perfect harmony, sang gently from the edge of the waterfall. A Namekian floated there, his legs and arms crossed tightly, his cape fluttering in the wind. His face was blank, hiding the fury that bubbled inside him.

Ever since the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai people kept mistaking him for the Guardian of Earth. This was bizarre to him; he was a good three centuries younger than his father’s other half and had been in the tournament himself as a villain, but for some reason people sought out the wrong Namekian on this planet to pay tribute.

As the congregation raised their voice in joyous song the former Demon King scrunched himself into a tighter ball, resisting the urge to remove his ears. He had done it before, after all, and maybe the sight of their “god” tearing pieces of his face off would deter further pilgrims from seeking his wisdom.

 _You’re watching this, aren’t you?_ he sent telepathically.

 _Well…yes_ , Kami’s voice rang in his head, inspiring an instinctual burst of disgust.

“GET OUT OF MY HEAD, OLD MAN!” he shouted, delighting as the crowd scattered.


End file.
